Brad Speaks
by Rosaline O. Porshe
Summary: Brad has had enogugh of being silent. Watch out.


Hello my wonderful readers! I know it has been a VERY long time since I have updated ANYTHING, but I am back! Besides this I have published four other stories for you, two of which are incomplete. So PLEASE check those out!

What more needs to be said? Brad. Speaks. Enjoy! Please, Please, REVIEW! Virtual hugs to those who do!

* * *

><p>Brad never spoke. Never.<p>

He was just a piano player, sitting there, another piece of furniture in the background. He was always just there, when you needed an accompanist, he just seemed to appear, the music flowing beautifully from his fingers, embellishing the emotion of whatever song the group happened to be working on.

"You can't stop the beat!" The group finished on a run through of the number, Finn and Rachel dancing clumsily, spinning Rachel in, only to have her fall and twist her ankle.

"AHH!" Rachel screamed, falling to the floor in pain holding her ankle.

Blaine ran up to her first, Finn jumping back in horror, "Rachel, are you okay?"

"Jesus Christ Finn," Puck said from his spot, "If you kill Rachel then we aren't even going to make it through Sectionals, let alone win Nationals."

"Hey!" Finn shouted in defense, "It wasn't my fault!"

Kurt put his hands on his hips glaring at how Blaine and Rachel were interacting, "Jesus, Blaine, Rachel will be fine, there's no need to keep fawning over her."

"Finn, don't lie," Rachel shouted in pain, "You screwed up the turn, the turn we practiced DOZENS of times because it was so difficult, and now here I am on the floor with a twisted ankle. I love you, but I think Blaine should take over your part. His voice is better suited to the song and he can dance."

"C'mon Kurt, you've got to be kidding me!" Blaine shouted now, "Rach is one of my best friends!"

Fighting was breaking out left and right, the only one not arguing Brittany who said quietly from her corner, "Stop the violence."

Mr. Schuester tried with little luck to break up the fist fight that seemed ready to break out between Finn and Puck, Rachel and Blaine pleading to Kurt for him to be rational. It was utter and complete chaos.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned silent, whipping their head's to Brad, who seemed to be near the source of the sound, realizing after a moment, Brad wasn't near the shout. He had been the shout.

The short man stood up, red in the face screaming, "For three years I have sat here and watched fight after fight break out. I've watched so many freaking couples break up and make up I've wanted to tear my hair out! I don't know HOW on the FREAKIN' EARTH I've stayed quiet for so long!"

All eyes were wide, terrified of the normally quiet and peaceful accompanist. He wasn't done though.

"You know, Schuester here always talks about being a family, and I can see it…SOMETIMES. But most of the time you are self involved BRATS. Finn, you practically KILLED Rachel."

Finn cast his eyes downwards at his comment, "Sorry Rachel."

"It's okay Finn." Rachel amended, rubbing his arm in reassurance.

"Kurt, if you cannot see how IN LOVE that kid over there is with you, you don't deserve him! If he says he is just friends with the girl, he's most likely…Just wait for it…Friends. And do you HONESTLY think Rachel would EVER cheat on Finn again after last year?"

Kurt shook his head, hugging Blaine tightly, apologizing over and over again. "And Rachel, oh, you self centered diva, you, you're right." Rachel raised her eyebrow at Brad's statement who continued, "Schuester, if you know what's good for you, you'll put Finn on drums and leave Rachel and Blaine to work out more complicated dance moves and harmonies. He's better fitted for it."

"Mercedes. Do some work! Rachel works her ass off to be amazing, and you WONDER why she gets all the leads and solos!"

"Puckerman, GET OVER YOURSELF. You're not a bad ass now, you never have been, and you never will be."

"And Brittany, dear, dear, Brittany," Brad said at last, shaking his head sympathetically.

"Yes magical talking leprechaun?"

Brad sighed sharply. "Grow some goddamn brains."

And with a final huff Brad sat back down at his piano, a content and satisfied smile gracing his features once more as his cheeks returned back to his white Irish looking skin once more. No one moved. No one spoke, jaws dropped wide open in shock at Brad's outburst.

Mr. Schuester was the first to speak, quietly at that, "Well, Finn, get on drums, Blaine and Rachel pair up, and, and…let's take it from the top. Brad?"

Brad gave a satisfied nod, beginning the intro to 'You Can't Stop The Beat' once more, everyone performing carefully, scared to cause another outburst from their silent, or once silent, pianist.

Needless to say, Brad was NOT just another piece of random furniture.


End file.
